List of Entities in Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes
This is a '''list of the entities in Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition. '''The entities are organized by "chapters", since this game lacked the act structure of Destroy the Godmodder 2. The chapters are made to differentiate between different events and parts of the game. The List Chapter 1: Let It Begin * The Godmodder GM: HP: 100/100 * Raiden AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Jet-stream Sam AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Virtualoid Army AG: Squads: 100/100 * Godmodder's tank PG: Shields: 100% Health: 50,000/50,000 * Pirate AG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Viking AG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Knight PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Ichigo Mech AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Ultimate Chimera PG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Mistral AG: HP: 3,000/3000 * Sundowner AG: HP: 3,000/3000 * Monsoon AG: HP: 3,000/3000 * Demon Overlord PG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Captain Ginyu AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 * Jeice AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Burter AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Recoome AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Guldo AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Demon Clown Army AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 * Archangel AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Avengers PG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Gatling Groink PG: HP: 20,000/20,000 revive ** Gatling Groink PG: HP: 12,500/12,500 revive * Adamantine colossus PG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Ornstein AG: HP: 2,000/2,000 lifelinked * Smough AG: HP: 2,000/2,000 lifelinked * Cosmic Monolith AG?: HP: 5,000/5,000 (1/3) * Terror Chicken PG: HP: 4,000/4,000 * Duke Nukem PG: HP: 2,500/2,500 * Tank AG: HP: 1,000/1,000 * Terror Pig PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Terror Sheep PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Claymore Mines AG: 5/5 * Obi-Wan Kenobi PG: HP: 2,000/2,000 * Mace Windu PG: HP: 2,000/2,000 * Yoda PG: HP: 3,000/3,000 * Clone Troopers AG: HP: 750/750 * Terror Squid bodyguard PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 ** Terror Kraken PG: HP: 50,000/50,000 ** Terror Kraken AG: 50,000/50,000 * Terror Cow PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Terror Mooshroom PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * MAASTRC-US AG: HP: 15,000/15,000 * Weaponized Subreddit AG: Followers: 25/25 * Kraken Tentacle PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x6 in total) * Pink Bulb ???: 1/5000 * Plantera PG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Artorias AG: HP: 8,000/8,000 500 x4 * Very Big Paradox ???: HP: ???/??? ** Extremely Big Paradox ??? ** Unstable Paradox ??? * Aquaman PG: HP: 15,000/15,000 * AKB0048 AG: Here for 5 rounds * The Doomguy AG: HP: 12,500/12,500 * Paradox Minion PG: HP: 1,500/1,500 (x3) Highest Amount: x178 * Sauron AG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Yukari AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 * Big Paradox Minion PG: HP: 4,000/4,000 (x2) Highest Amount: x59 * Rameldria AG: HP: 6,000/6,000 * Paradox Hulk PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 Highest Amount: x32 * Rage Elemental AG: HP: 3,000/3,000 * Reality Breaker PG: HP: 50,000/50,000 Highest Amount: x5 * Winter Soldier AG: HP: 8,500/8,500 * Piono AG: HP: 20/20 * Death Eaters AG: HP: 600/600 (x30) * Phil 2 AG: HP: 3,500/3,500 * Winter AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 * Terror Zombie PG: HP: 15,000/15,000 * Terror Skeleton PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Terror Spider PG: HP: 12,500/12,500 * Jax AG: HP: 12,500/12,500 equipped: Cleavebanners: 100% durability * Herobrine AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 (watching Lego Movie) * Zombies PG: HP: 500/500 (x5) Highest Amount: x12 Chapter 2: Interstellar Chaos * Grox Bomber PG: HP: 3,000/3,000 (x5) Highest Amount: x32 ** Grox Bombers PG: 5,000/5000 remaining. * Grox Fighter PG: HP: 2,000/2,000 (x8) Highest Amount: x32 ** Grox Fighters PG: 7,500/7500 remaining. * Deathstroke AG: HP: 6,000/6,000 ** Undead Deathstroke AG: HP: 35,000/35,000 * Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Grox Cruiser PG: HP: 25,000/25,000 Highest Amount: x10 * Grox Destroyer PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x3) Highest Amount: x25 * Hellhound AG: HP: 1,250/1,250 (x4) * Burchil AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Cyborg Phil AG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Grox Carrier PG: HP: 50,000/50,000 Highest Amount: x5 * Witch-King AG: HP: 8,500/8,500 * M0rg07h AG: HP: 11,000/11,000 * Duke Fishron AG: HP: 17,500/17,500 * Nightmare Beast AG: HP: 11,000/11,000 * Geth AG: HP: 300/300 (x40) * 11th Doctor AG: HP: 8,500/8,500 * Boo-Boo AG: HP: 8,500/8,500 ** Undead Boo-Boo AG: HP: 8,500/8,500 * Gcat AG: HP: 5/5 * Buckethead Zombie AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Grox Mothership PG: HP: 500,000/500000, Outer Shielding: 10,000/10,000 * Grox Battleship PG: HP: 100,000/100,000 (x3) * TDN Titunev AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Kongou AG: 17,500/17,500 * Almighty Dracolich AG: HP: 35,000/35,000 * Grox Warriors PG: HP: 1,500/1,500 (x25) * Grox Mechas PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x10) * Defense System PG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Star Destroyers AG: HP: 2,500/2,500 (x4) * TIE fighters AG: 2000 left * Nightmare Beast ???: HP: ???/11000 glitched * Grand Matriarchs AG: HP: 35,000/35,000 * Goblin Archmage AG: HP: 8,500/8,500 * Draven AG: HP: 17,500/17,500 * PARDISPRITE AG: HP: 11,000/11,000 * Cassandra AG: HP: 11,000/11,000 * Guest Army N: HP: 10,000 left * Sergeant Crits AG: HP: 12,500/12,500 * Badmin AG: HP: 5000/5000 (x5) * Lavos AG: HP: 75,000/75,000 * The Miz AG: HP: 3/3 * Bread Monster AG: HP: 17,500/17,500 * Shadowy Clown Silhouette/Gamzee PG?: HP: ???/??? * Zombie Samurai PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x10) * Undead Winter Soldier AG: HP: 35,000/35,000 * Aslan AG: HP: 18,000/18,000 Chapter 3: Party Components * Majora AG: HP: 45,000/45,000 * Terror Iron Golem PG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Terror Snow Golem PG: HP: 20,000/20,000 regen a round (x3) * Jondanger’s Army AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 * Jondanger’s Robot AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Jondanger’s Tower AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Iron Titan PG: HP: Hp: 250,000/250,000 * Tondenga AG: HP: 35,000/35,000 Noshinoshizugan: || * Z.O.M.G. AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Umi AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Konoka AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Kotori AG: HP: Hp: 5,000/5,000 * Earth Elemental Tabbune AG: HP: 13,000/13,000 * John Morrison AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Massive Steel Wall PG: HP: 500,000/500,000 * Mecha-Fishron: AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * The Behemoth: AG: HP: 150,000/150,000 * Hanayo: AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (Bloons Minigame Entities) * Civilians: 100/100 * Red Bloons PG: x5 * Dart monkey PG: HP: 200/200 * Glue Gunner AG: HP: 250/250 * LARBOTICS (until outer layer breaks off) PG: HP: 500/500 (x5) (Continued main game) * G.O.D.Z. Bloon PG: HP: 100/100 * Pink Bloons PG: x2500 Highest Amount: 12218x * Yellow Bloons PG: x5000 Highest Amount: 9274x * Green Bloons PG: x10000 Highest Amount: 15202x * Blue Bloons PG: x12500 Highest Amount: x20290 * Red Bloons PG: x25000 * Ceramic Bloons PG: x1000 Highest Amount: x2500 * Monkey Engineer: AG: HP: 20,000/20,000. sentry: ||| * Monkey Sentry: AG: HP: 2,500/2,500 level up: ||| * MOABs PG: x500 * Solomon Grundy AG: HP: 60,000/60,000 * Ulysses AG: HP: 35,000/35,000 * Bloon Chipper AG: HP: 15,000/15,000 Chapter 4: Clowns Round 2 * Souryuu AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Hiryuu AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Dimentio ???: HP: ??? ** Dimentio H: HP: 445,000/445,000: Oblivion’s Destroyer A * TARDIS ???: HP: ???. Shielding: HP: 250,000/250,000 * Reppuu Fighters AG: x20 * Army of Skeletons AG: HP: 17,500/17,500 * Raging Long Legs N: HP: 70,000/70,000 * Cyber-Navarro AG: HP: 45,000/45,000 * Eric AG?: HP: 20/20 * Dimentiotone's Fighting Avatar AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Rick Astley H: HP: ??? * Tirion Fordring AG: HP: 6,000/6,000 Chapter 5: Tabbune's Rage * Terror Zombie PG: HP: 100,000/100,000: Plague: ||| * Terror Skeleton PG: HP: 75,000/75,000: Aimbot: ||| * Terror Creeper PG: HP: 65,000/65,000: Supercharged: |||| * Terror Spider PG: HP: 70,000/70,000: Webbed: || * Tabbune PG: HP: 200,000/200,000 Broken Anachronism A: abilities: Soul Burn: ||||||| Call of Sorrow: |||| Chains of Despair: |||| * Sven AG: HP: 30, 000/30000: Storm Hammer: ||| * Spirit Guide PG: HP: 15,000/15,000 * Big Massif AG: HP: 35,000/35,000 * Thunder Sass AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 * Sorrow Fist AG: HP: 12,500/12,500 * Beef Cloud AG: HP: 50,000/50,000 * Leo PG: HP: 7,000/7,000 * Sorrow Ghouls PG: x12200 * Shiratsuyu AG: HP: 15,000/15,000: Shield A: Durability: 95% * Dark Templar PG: HP: 25,000/25,000 (x2) * Heavy Zest AG: HP: 12,000/12,000 * Iona PG: HP: 8,500/8,500 * Lexa PG: HP: 7,500/7,500 * Spiderlings PG: HP: 1,500/1,500 (x2) * Dark Carnival Cultist H: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x15) * Sorrow Ghouls PG: x4350 * Kiso AG: HP: 15,000/15,000: Atma’s Imapler A * Freddy Fazbear ???: HP: ??? * Paradox construct H: HP: 70,000/200,000 * Magical Wrath PG: HP: 250,000/250,000 * Hellkite Drones AG?: HP: 200/200 (x5) * Elemental Bird AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * The Winged Dragon of Ra AG: HP: 8,000/8,000 * Slifer the Sky Dragon AG: HP: 6,000/6,000 Chapter 6: Ripple Effect * Pea Shooters AG: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x15) * Thanos AG: HP: 250,000/250,000 * Dalek Mothership PG: HP: 1,000,000/1,000,000: CAAN Laser: |||, Unit Deployment: ||| (Upgrade: Auto-Death Rays: 10,000/10,000 (x10)) * Cyberman Mothership PG: HP: 350,000/350,000: Hostile Takeover: ||| * Papal Mainframe PG: HP: 500,000/500,000: Death of the Doctor: | * Cyberman regiment PG: HP: 1000/1000 (x25) Highest Amount: x254 * Daleks PG: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x25) Highest Amount: x371 * Doven Wolves AG: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x2) Highest Amount: x100 * Paradox Dimentio H: HP: 1,000,000/1,000,000: Impending Doom: || Paradox Surge: ||||| The Dark Carnival: |||||||||||| * Exodia Necross AG: HP: 5/5 * Dark Carnival Cultist H: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x25) Highest Amount: x110 * Shiny Poliwrath AG: HP: 5000/5000 * Bloody Zbse AG: Rounds: 5/5 * /Q/ H: HP: ??? * F.W.F AG: Integrity: 100% * Yaripon AG: HP: 1,500/1,500 (x3) * Yumipon AG: HP: 500/500 (x3), triple attack * Carrier Tank AG: Integrity: 100% * Kunkka AG: HP: 75,000/75,000 * Rebel Flagship Stage 1 AG: HP: 150,000/150,000: cloaking: ||| * Silence PG: x40 * Sonic the Hedgehog ???: HP: 5/5 * Illuminati PG: HP: 75,000/75,000 * Marines PG: x225 Highest Amount: x350 * Patapon Legion AG: Yaripon x3: 1,000/1000 hp. Tatepon x3: 1,500/1500 hp, defender, low attack. Megapon x3: 1,000/1000 hp, attack buffer, no attack. Robopon x3: 1,500/1500 hp. Mahopon x3: 750/750 hp, low attack, multi-target. Dekapon x3: 1,500/1500 hp, high attack. * Uber-turret AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Black Belt Tori AG: Head: 1,000/1,000, Torso: 1,000/1,000, arms x2: 1,000/1000, legs x2: 1,000/1,000 * Knight Golem AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Cybermite Swarms PG: HP: 500/500 (x50) Highest Amount: x398 * Cyberkings PG: HP: 50,000/50,000 (x5) Highest Amount: x14 * Murakumo AG: HP: 15,000/15,000: Murakumo A: Durability: Integrity: 100% * 501st squad ???: 4 left. * Skeletal Pirate Captain AG: HP: 15,000/15,000: Bones: HP: 500/500 (x2) * Quickblade Golem AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Armored Golem AG: HP: 15,000/15,000 * Missile Rack PG: HP: 2,500/2,500 (x5) * Wall Gun PG: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x10) * The Silent Motherboard PG: HP: 150,000/150,000 * Assimilation station PG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Mii Army AG: Miis: HP: 10/10 (x5000), Badmins: HP: 50/50 (x3000), Verified Users: HP: 100/100 (x50). Bigley: HP: 50,000/50,000: Massive Slam: ||| * Cat Titan AG: HP: 12,000/12,000 * 501st AG: 10 left, Highest Amount: x29 * Repair Drone AG: HP: 17,500/17,500, Healer. * Cyberman Battleships PG: HP: 200,000/200,000 (x2) * Armored Daleks PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x15) Highest Amount: x113 * Swarm Armament Set AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Apache AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 * Black Dragon AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Y-Wings AG: 15 left * Darth Vader AG: HP: 10/10 * Captain America AG: HP: 10/10 * Cyber Ridley AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 ** Enraged Cyber Ridley AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Terror Enderman PG: HP: 500,000/500,000 * Terror Witch PG: HP: 150,000/150,000 * Mega Terror Slime PG: HP: 80,000/80,000 * Terror Silverfish PG: HP: 50,000/50,000 * Dalek Battleships PG: HP: 100,000/100,000 (x2) Highest Amount: x5 * Supreme Daleks PG: HP: 25,000/25,000 (x3) * Davros PG: HP: 1. Shield: HP: 50,000/50,000. Weakness: 10,000/10,000 * KV-2.09 AG: HP: 250,000/250,000 Derpgun: |||| * Gligamesh, King of Heroes PG: HP: Waytoomuch/Waytoomuch Swordstorm: | Chapter 8: Return to Form * Propaganda Tower AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 ** Wonkian Propaganda Tower N: HP: 50,000/100,000 * Martial Artist AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Army of Pixies AG: HP: 8,000/8,000 * Air Elemental PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Tar Basilisk PG: HP: 15,000/15,000 * Sea of Fish: Growing * Magic Circle AG: 6 needed * Inferno PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Terlen PG: HP: 25,000/25,000 (x20) * Granite Golem PG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Deucalion AG: HP: 90,000/90,000 * Bill Muray AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 * Rayquaza AG: HP: 50,000/50,000. Dragon Dance: || Iron Tail: || Extreme Speed: ||| ** Mega Rayquaza AG: HP: 50,000/50,000. Dragon Dance: || Iron Tail: || Extremespeed: ||| Hyper Beam ||||| Draco Meteor |||||||||| * Samaritan AG: System Integrity: 100% Gather Info || Send Feds ||| Brute Force Hacking ||||| * Conquest AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * War AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Famine AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Death AG: HP: 100,000/100,000 Death: | * Mega Terror Magma Cube PG: HP: 120,000/120,000 * Terror Zombie Pigman PG: HP: 500,000/500,000 * Terror Wither Skeleton PG: HP: 750,000/750,000 * Terror Ghast PG: HP: 600,000/600,000 * Terror Blaze PG: HP: 350,000/350,000 * Zombie Pigbrutes PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x8) Highest Amount: x11 * SAM Infantry AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Creepy Dummy ???: HP: ??? Chapter 9: House of Battles * Metal Sonic PG: HP: 10/10. Shields: 500,000/500,000 * Chaos Form Sonic AG: Chaos Emeralds: 7/7 * Alchemist’s Phoenix AG: HP: 20,000/20,000 * Surt’s Jet AG: HP: 25,000/25,000 * Latias AG: HP: 6,000/6,000 * Wyld’s Fighter AG: HP: 5,000/5,000 * Defensive turret ???: HP: 7,500/7,500 * Elemental Avatar AG: HP: 75,000/75,000 * Flying bots x4000 PG: HP: 10/10 * Kaiser’s Infantry Forces round to live * Villainous Gods infantry * The Halberd AG: HP: 75,000/75,000 * Medic AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 Ubercharge: 10% * Carmen Sandeigo ??? * R-902 AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 Mega cannon: |||| * Luthor’s Airship PG: HP: 1,000,000/1,000,000 ** Front PG: Bridge: HP: 100,000/100,000. Shield Generator: HP: 20,000/20,000. Turrets HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Rocket Pods: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x6). Point-Defense Lasers HP: 15,000/15,000 (x4). Auto-Cannons HP: 20,000/20,000 (x4). Main Guns: HP: 25,000/25,000 (x2) ** Front Underbelly PG: Drone Bay: HP: 40,000/40,000. Turrets HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Auto-Cannons: HP: 20,000/20,000 (x5) ** Front Topside PG: Shield Generators: HP: 20,000/20,000 (x2). Turrets: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Point Defense Lasers: HP: 15,000/15,000 (x5) ** Front Portside PG: Engine: HP: 50,000/50,000. Turrets: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Rocket Pods: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x10) ** Front Starboard PG: Engine: HP: 50,000/50,000. Turrets: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Rocket Pods: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x10) ** Rear Underbelly PG: Drone Bay: HP: 40,000/40,000. Turrets: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Auto-Cannons: HP: 20,000/20,000 (x5) ** Rear Topside PG: Shield Generators: HP: 20,000/20,000 (x2). Turrets: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Point Defense Lasers: HP: 15,000/15,000 (x5) ** Rear Portside PG: Engine: HP: 50,000/50,000. Turrets: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Rocket Pods: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x10) ** Rear Starboard PG: Engine: HP: 50,000/50,000. Turrets: Hp: 5,000/5,000 (x25). Rocket Pods: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x10) ** Rear PG: Turrets: HP: 5000/5000 (x13). Hole in Hull * Decepticon Fighter Jets PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x8) * Nissa, the Worldwaker AG: Loyalty: 4 * Forest elemental AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 Highest Amount: x26 * X-Wings AG: x200 * Y-Wings AG: x120 * Sandiego’s Juggernauts AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x2) * Lexcorp Drones PG: HP: 2,000/2,000 (x5) * A-Wings AG: x80 * B-Wings AG: x25 * Hyena’s Avatar AG: HP: 50,000/50,000 Innocent Monster: 1/3. Spirit Theft: 1/3. Mantra of the Beast: 1/4. * Megaman AG: Upgrades: Flight * Henry Stickmin ??? Chapter 10: Defensive Measures * Delphinus AG: HP: 1,000,000/1,000,000. Crew: 200 AP:45. Moonstone Cannon: 3/3. Torpedo: HP: 200,000/200,000. Primary Turret: HP: 150,000/150,000. Secondary Turrets: HP: 75,000/75,000 (x2) * Lexcorp Hallway Turrets PG: HP: 500/500 (x50) * 501st Squads AG: x1000 * ODST Armored Teams AG: x100 * AA Cannons AG: x50 * Front Doors: HP: 500,000/500,000 * Hong Meiling AG * Mega-Bots PG: x500 * Starscream PG: Elemental Chainaxe A * Wily Death Egg PG: HP: ??? (contains Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Wily) * Lex Luthor’s Power Armor PG: HP: 350,000/350,000 * Master Chief AG * Captain America AG * Darth Vader AG * Yoko Littner AG * MIB Agents AG (x5) * ODST Soldiers AG (x10) * 501st Elites AG (x25) * Terror Guardian PG: HP: 2,000,000/2,000,000 * Obstructive Pillar: HP: 100,000/100,000 (x4) * Frozen Skull AG: HP: 50,000/50,000 * Greninja AG * Turrets ???: HP: 500/500 (x10) * Ice Skeleton AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 * Gizoid AG: HP: 150,000/150,000 Eye Beam: ||| * Heavy Weapons Guy AG: HP: 50,000/50,000 * Witch AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 * Priestess AG: HP: 30,000/30,000 * GLaDOS N: HP: 350,000/350,000 * Frost Dragon AG: HP: 150,000/150,000 * Swatbots PG: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x5) Highest Amount: x37 Chapter 11: Civil Issues * Goombas N: HP: 1/1 (x1,000,000) * Waddle-Dees N: HP: 1/1 (x1,000) * Zubats N: HP: 10/10 (x50,000) * Hijacked Arwings N: HP: 100/100 (x10) * Grounded Battleship N: HP: 15,000/150,000 * Creepers N: HP: 10/10 (x500) * Mr. Fish N: HP: 35,000/35,000 ** Enraged Mr. Fish TU: Hp: 100,000/100,000 Hyperbeam: 3/3 * Jared N: HP: 1/1 * Wyld’s Fortress AU: HP: 500,000/500,000. Shield: 250,000/250,000 Shield reboot: 5/5 * Sacred’s Castle TU: Hp: 250,000/250,000 (Upgrade: Riftgate Nexus: 50,000/50,000) * The Destroyer TU: HP: 425,000/425,000. Mega Laser: 1/5. Tail Slam: 1/4. * Sniper AU: HP: 6,000/6,000. Headshot: 2/3 * Grunt Armor AU: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x10) Highest Amount: x60 * Captain armor AU: Hp: 25,000/25,000 Highest Amount: x13 * Hoopa AU: HP: 55,000/55,000 * Lightning Cannon AU: HP: 75,000/75,000. Charge: 1/3 * Table Fort N: HP: 40,000/40,000: chaoscreeper N * Drones: TU: HP: 2,000/2,000 (x50) Highest Amount: x147 * Ruined Castle PG * Mutant Zombies PG: HP: 2,000/2,000 (x20) Highest Amount: x476 * Mutant Skeletons PG: HP: 1,500/1,500 (x20) Highest Amount: x620 * Mutant Creepers PG: HP: 1,500/1,500 (x15) Highest Amount: x250 * Flux Demon H: HP: 25,000/25,000 Highest Amount: x3 * Main Battle Tanks AU: HP: 60,000/60,000 (x2) * Forge: HP: 30,000/30,000. Shield: 50,000/50,000 * Mech-Servants N: HP: 5,000/5,000 (x10) * Terror Demons TU: HP: 2,500/2,500 (x5) * Draconians TU: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x10) * The Warden AU: HP: 75,000/75,000. Flame Elites: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x4). Tele Elites: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x3). Banish Elites: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x4). Healer Elites: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x4) * Red Draconians TU: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x15) Highest Amount: x25 * Blue Draconians TU: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x15) Highest Amount: x25 * Green Draconians TU: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x15) Highest Amount: x25 * Black Draconians TU: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x15) Highest Amount: x25 * Ad Blimp N: HP: 25,000/25,000 (x7) * APC AU: HP: 100,000/100,000 * Webbing: HP: 50,000/50,000 (x3) * Mutant Spiders PG: HP: 2,000/2,000 (x5) * Shockfire Phoenix AU: HP: 50,000/50,000 * Avenger Mech AU: HP: 500,000/500,000 * Mutant Cave Spiders PG: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x3) * Mutant Endermen PG: HP: 7,500/7,500 (x3) Highest Amount: x88 * Honey Badger AU: HP: 20,000/20,000 (x4) * Obsidian Colossus H: HP: 125,000/125,000 * Calamity PG: HP: 1,000,000/1,000,000. Caltastrophe: 1/3. Caltaclysm: 1/5. Chapter 12: Calamitous Advances * SPAMMA Cannon AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x2) * Mutant Spider Jockeys PG: HP: 3,000/3,000 (x50) Highest Amount: x88 * Teleportation Lieutenant AG: HP: 50,000/50,000: Life Ray A * Flame Lieutenant AG: HP: 50,000/50,000: The Puppet Stringer A * Banishment Lieutenant AG: HP: 50,000/50,000. Luminant Barrier A * Healing Lieutenant AG: HP: 50,000/50,000. Dragon Ender A * elites AG: HP: 10,000/10,000 alpha phalanx (x15) * Damage specialists AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 (x10): Damage Artifact alpha phalanx * Defense specialists AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 (x10): Defense Artifact alpha phalanx * Support specialists AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 (x10): Support Artifact alpha phalanx * Harassment specialists AG: HP: 7,500/7,500 (x10): Harassment Artifact alpha phalanx * Mutant Iron Golems PG: HP: 10,000/10,000 (x25) * Mutant Snow Golems PG: HP: 1,000/1,000 (x75) * StuG AG: HP: 50,000/50,000. Target: None * Armored Ambulance AG: HP: 35,000/35,000. Patients: None